


Bloody Git

by andyasss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, blood /, short?, violence /
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyasss/pseuds/andyasss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH short where they are calm at a club until they see someone touching on Gavin. Shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Git

Geoff didn't want it. Ryan didn't want it. Jack didn't want it. Michael didn't want it. Ray didn't want it. Gavin wanted it. He wanted it so he got it. They were in a club. All but Gavin were sitting at a booth that Jack had to pay to reserve for them. Gavin was instead on the dance floor. He hadn't drank but a few sips of beer before he got up out of the booth and got on the dance floor. He was wearing the skinniest red jeans he had and a team Nice Dynamite shirt, so he was pretty easy to spot. He also looked very sexy. They all just guessed he was planning on going to the club today.

They all eyed him every now and then. One; to make sure he was okay. Two; to make sure he doesn't embarrass himself (or them). Ryan was the one checking the most, being the cautious person he is. Jack wasn't drinking, being that he is the designated driver. They were all conversing. They were talking about the new Netflix update and how terrible it was. After a while, Ryan took a moment to check on Gavin. He turned his head, and he was nowhere to be seen. Ryan immediately got worried stood up in his seat to get a better look. "What's wrong, Ryan?", Geoff asked. Right as he asked, Ryan spotted Gavin and sighed in relief. "No- WAIT!", he quickly turns his head back to realize that it wasn't okay. 

"There's a guy over there touching on Gavin!", Ryan says, almost yelling, but enough to not draw a lot of attention. Geoff's eyes shot open, everyone else's following. They quickly got up to walk over to the two. Geoff and Michael were bumping into people and rushing through the crowd. They hear a faint, "Sir, you must be drunk!", a pause... and then a more than faint, "NO!" Geoff grabs the man by the arm through the crowd, making the crowd back off, watching the scene. Ryan walked to the man, the rest standing behind his back just in case, or holding back Michael. Ryan, being best with his words, spoke to the man. 

"Sir, are you intoxicated?", Ryan asks the man calmly. The man shrugs. "Maybe slightly." "So you are aware that you were molesting that young man?", Ryan says, raising an eyebrow. "No.", the man says. "No?", Ryan is surprised at the answer. "I wasn't molesting him.. I was changing his mind.", the man says, grinning. This makes Michael growl. Ryan almost twitched at the words. Geoff tightened his grip on the man. Ryan was so nerve-racked, he nodded at Michael, in which he grinned. Geoff quickly let go of the man only for him to be tackled to the ground and beat to a pulp. Gavin watched with his face in his hands, almost crying. Ryan wrapped his arm around the young brit, holding him close for comfort. 

About 15 minutes of restless beating, Michael was done. The man was nearly deformed, bleeding from every area possible. Gavin was trembling. He was almost scared, until Michael rose his hands to his face and mumbled, "Oh God.." He didn't realize he'd go this far. Everyone was in awe (except Geoff, who actually seemed proud of Michael). 

"Gavin...", Michael mumbles, "I'm so sor-" He is interrupted by a hug. "Thank you, Michael.", Gavin says. Michael is shocked. Gavin pecks him on the lips, then walks towards the beaten man. "Good luck paying your hospital bill, pervert.", Gavin says, then proceeding to gather his crew up and start walking out of the building before police came. 

"Now let's get you washed off you literal bloody git."


End file.
